Dear Sweet heart
by xxtragicxxloltiaxx
Summary: Lolita the lovly angel falls from Heaven and finds herslf in Hogwarts. i suck at riting summeries plz reed!
1. Chapter 1: Pureness

Authors Note: ohaiyo evry1!Q!1! I rot mai frs stry!11 domo aligeto 2 mai bff sammi 4 da help. rawk on lolichanz!

ロリータ

Ohaiyo. My name is Lolita Rose Ivory Romantique Ash Shepard. I am 16. I am angel who fell from Heaven when I was 13 and have been living with a really mean human family. I have long, light blonde hair that falls in perfect curls with natural light pink streaks in it. My mean human family makes me cut it really short, but I grow it all back right after I cut it. I also have sky blue eyes that show all the gloom and melaicholly from my life and I have skin that's so pale people tell me I look like a doll. I'm Japanese, but I have realy big eyes and look like I'm white. I'm really tall and skinnt.

I'm a gothiuc lolita wich meens that I dress like a victorian doll. I make all my clothes. For instance today I was wearing a short pink skirt with lots of layers of white lace I bought at Walmart. I was also wearing a white tanktop with black stripes, and black combat boots with pink lace ribbons as laces. My hair was in high pigtails and I was wearing a huge black bow right in the middle of my head.

I go to Hogwarts in Scottland and I'm a 7th year even though I'm only 16 because I'm so smart. I'm not in any House because I'm so good ate everything so I'm not in a house and just sleep in the Slytherin droms because they had room and none elese did.

Oh and because I'm an angel I have white angel wings on my back.

I was walking around the Grounds because it was really pretty outside and some people stared at me an laughed but I ignored thme because I'm a better person than them.

Suddenly I herd the sound of somone walkinh behind me so I looked and saw a boy with blonde hair running away from me. It was…

Draco Malfoy!

I wondred why he was followingh me and ran away when I saw him.

I went inside to eat lunch because it was lunch time.

ロリータ

Authors Note: domo aligotao 2 u gaiz 4 redin dis! plz leeve a reviow!


	2. Chapter 2: Trintiy Cross

Dear Sweet heart

Dear Sweet heart

Chapter 2

AN: ohayio u giaz im srs dis is reel!!111! thnx 2 NIJI 4 da help!!1 plz leeve a reviow ilu

Adter calss I went to eat lunch because ir was lunch time, whih makes it mtae to eat lunch. My wngs df;apped excitedly because I was hungry. It was lunch time so I was lucky. I went to eat lunch and met my bff Sakura outside the lunch room. She was wearing a really preetty black dress with lots of white lace that I bought for her at Walmart. She was wearing black and white stights with one black and red sock and one black and green sock over each leg. She was wearing black converse with lace glued on. She had black hair but she died it blonde it looks funny and she gets made yfun of but I like it because lolli. She had big green eyes but was wearing one red and one blue contact. "ohayo darlyong" she said seetly.

AN: dis next pargrph is tyed bai NIJI ilu niji bff 33333 desu

"hai dere Loltia!" my neko tail waged haapily at da sait of mae bff

"You loo so kowaai toada " I flipped may beuatiful loang blona hare dramatically bcaue I'm a thespian and that's what lolli thespains to.

"Ar you ready for lunch tame? Let's go geat dasu!" excapt I was only talking about Lolatia because I'm anarcexic, so I canf tiat into my beuafutl ebay dresses and be the moist beauftil lolly thespian in the thesipans CLub. Lolita is so pretty. Ilhr because she my fbb. As we ggraciully wulkd into the lunch hall room to eat lunch all the xeyd bois stared at o9ur beuatufyl beodys. We smiled politely, revealing straight, pearly white teeth.

AN: ilu NIJI ur mai lolly bff 4eva ,333 dis chapta iz ritn bai me okai

We bowed cgraciously at the baz while sbhwoing off our beig clevenge (pm if u dun get da picta ;D). They laughed and kept walk8ng . We bought yellow macaroons & tea sandwitches (get it cuzx were witches) and early great tee. We sat down. I talked. Then I gapsed. Draco was starring at me! I starred back and he starred back too. Then he cam over and sat by me. Sakura winked and left to go trhow up because she's also balumlic. "Hi" he said. "Hai" I said. We starred intoe each other's pulchritudinous pools of clorinee. Then……………………………………..

He wanted to made-out but I said no! Lolita s don't

s make out because otherqwise there not loltiras! H ecried as I walked away I cried too but he didn't seem me.

AN: i hope u leik mai chapta!! ilu fanz and watchers!! plx rate & reviow!! 33333 desu


	3. Chapter 3: Torch

AN: ohawyo

AN: ohawyo!!1 ilu geuyz domoe aligaetyo 4 da reviouws!! I will hav RIJI bak 4 anotha chapta

ilu geiuz!!

I walked back to by room slowly and thining. Draco was to nice but he wanted to made out which was no NOT LOLLI!! I was crying clowly and softly and when I got back to my room I decided to go to bed. I changed into my lolli nightgown from THE WHITE PEACOCK (I love thst strow teehee ) AND cried softly when I was falling asleep. Then…………………………………………

SOMETHING KNOCKED AT MY WINDOW!!

I screamed and was scared but it was just ym pet peacock she had a letter for me in his mouth! I opened it and it was from Draco. it said

Dear Loltia,

I am sorry that I rtried to made0out with you. You are the prettiest girl I have ever met and your angel wings are soooo pretty. I love you. Meet me at the empy classroom 6 okay?

Love,

Draco

AWWWWW it was so sweet!! So I decided to meat him at the empy classroom 6…

AN: thxn 4 reedin dis!! plz leab a revious saing what shud hapen… will lolita hav sexx?? lev a revoiw!!


End file.
